hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Dakhacris
Dakhacris was an individual who used to be a normal human, until he was transformed into a Gamma by the outright destruction of his old universe, and when he arrived in this universe, he was abducted by the AI Saera. Using the ship that would eventually become Dakhacris's flagship, the ''Avenger'', he eventually went on to form the Imperial Commonwealth of United States. Dakhacris has also been infused with the power of the Xel'Naga, allowing him to wield their technology and a small measure of their powers. Personality While Dakhacris is one to want to do what is right, he sometimes appears quite nervous. He had a slight fear of death, but this fear began to diminish after he arrived in this universe. He is particularly vocal about what he's feeling, especially when he's feeling irritation or anger. Dakhacris has a strong sense of justice, but is a strong opponent to the phrase 'ignorance of law excuses no one', unless said law broken also breaks a commonly-held morality (such as laws against murder or rape). Dakhacris also believes in redemption and is willing to let those whom he believes genuinely want redemption to seek it. However, he is terrible at reading people, so there are times where he may misread whether someone’s genuine about wanting to redeem themselves. This works both ways, seeing someone who isn't actually trying to find redemption as trying to find it, while also sometimes seeing someone who is sincere as not being so. Such instances are, thankfully, uncommon enough to rarely, if ever, be an issue. He loves electronics and anything relating to them, and has been, more than once, called a computer geek, a name he's actually proudly agreed with. He's also, moreso, a fan of video games, and many of the designs he produced for the Imperial Commonwealth of United States are based off of things that appeared in fiction in his world. Powers and Abilities As a Gamma, Dakhacris can gain powers through objects around him. Dakhacris can also possess humans and control their actions or plant ideas in their heads to motivate them to do his bidding. As a Gamma, if he possesses a human for 99 days, their soul is destroyed and Dakhacris becomes the permanent resident of the host body. This ability, however, Dakhacris all but refuses to use. Finally, Dakhacris also possesses a human form he can use to fit in, in areas where humans are commonplace. Dakhacris also possesses powerful psionic abilities, derived from his Xel'Naga-derived traits. Through these traits, he can also wield their technology effortlessly, and even mimic some of it, creating powerful defensive psionic-based shields. The 'Aura of Being More' One of Dakhacris' most powerful, and some would say insidious, abilities is a power he's come to call the 'Aura of Being More'. This aura can twist the weaker minded and/or the insane, and cause a shift in behavior. One of the most well-known so-called 'victims' of the 'Aura of Being More' is the Skaven Mad-Scientist Ikit Claw, who, while retaining his intelligence and nigh-insane ingenuity, was able to turn his crazed mind towards constructive pursuits, serving as the new leader of Clan Steelweaver, the spiritual successor of his former Clan Skryre. Despite its power, however, the Aura isn't all-powerful: strong-willed individuals who either aren't aware of it or are actively resisting it will be totally unaffected by it; while against more powerful, but still susceptible, individuals, it will focus mostly on them. Finally, Dakhacris must at least somewhat concentrate on using the Aura for it to be of true effect against a particularly crazed mind. That said, it is capable of passively affecting multiple weak-minded individuals. It is theorized, although unproven, that this is how he was ultimately able to 'make' the Skaven rise up above their natures and become a veritable asset to his forming nation. Gallery Physical Forms KRGh-Ganma_Superior_Perfect.png|Dakhacris's Main Gamma Form (Superior Perfect) KRGh-Gamma_Ultima_Ebony.png|Dakhacris's Xel'Naga Power-Infused Gamma Form (Ultima Ebony) Kamen Rider and Related Forms KR Dark Ghost.png|Dakhacris as Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, Dark Ghost Damashii Dark_ghost_napoleon.png|Dakhacris as Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, Napoleon Damashii Dark_Ghost_Ikkyu_Damashii.png|Dakhacris as Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, Ikkyu Damashii Dark_Ghost_Pythagoras_Damashii.png|Dakhacris as Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, Pythagoras Damashii Vehicles